


Hajatan

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Multi, Other, Romance, Weddings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Satu hari yang indah untuk kedua calon mempelai, Suguru dan Mika, yang akan melaksanakan akad sebentar lagi.Seharusnya indah.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika
Kudos: 14





	Hajatan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi

Satu hari yang indah untuk kedua calon mempelai, Suguru dan Mika, yang akan melaksanakan akad sebentar lagi.

Seharusnya indah.

Suguru menahan segala amarah dan kata-kata umpatan. Pasalnya, yang menjadi saksi dalam pernikahannya seharusnya Numai dan Hiroo.

Yang sekarang hadir malah Hiroo dan Kuroo.

"Numa mana?" tanya Suguru pada Hiroo.

"Masih _on the way_."

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" Suguru menatap Kuroo sinis.

"Aku lagi baik, nih, bantuin jadi saksi pernikahan kalian."

"Membantu mengacaukan?"

"Wah, kamu bisa baca pikiranku? Hebat."

"Ck! Mending pergi dari sini deh! Kalau bukan karena Mika yang mengundang, aku sudah memasang papan pengumuman di depan kalau kamu dilarang datang." Suguru sudah kesal bukan kepalang.

"Bercanda. Aku di sini beneran bantuin, kok."

Kemudian datanglah Mika dengan sang ayah. Membuat hati Suguru jadi lebih baik. Apalagi Mika dibalut kebaya yang membuatnya anggun.

 _Mika cantik banget!_ batin Suguru.

Kuroo yang melihat ekspresi Suguru itu hanya mengernyit. _Dasar bucin_ , batinnya.

Sesi akad dimulai dengan khidmat. Suguru dengan lantangnya mengucap ijab kabul.

"Bagaimana para saksi? Sah?" tanya sang penghulu.

Hiroo mengangguk, "Sah."

Kuroo seolah sedang berpikir, "Sah enggak, ya?"

Suguru lagi-lagi dibuatnya kesal. Ingin mengumpat, tapi sedang banyak orang.

"Iya, sah!" Seru Kuroo kemudian.

Semua bernapas lega. Namun Suguru akan membalas perbuatan Kuroo nanti.

Tapi yang penting, Suguru dan Mika sah menjadi suami istri.

* * *

Numai datang disaat sudah mulai ramai tamu berdatangan. Suguru melihatnya langsung menghampiri. Tak lupa izin dulu ke istri.

"Numa!"

"Ah, _sorry_. Tadi motor mogok. Jadinya baru sampai. Terus gimana?"

"Digantiin Kuroo." Suguru mengarah pada Kuroo yang tak jauh dari sana bersama sahabatnya, Bokuto yang asyik memakan rendang.

Numai tertawa bergumam, "Wah.. pasti dibikin kacau dulu?"

"Iya. Tapi untungnya berjalan lancar setelahnya."

"Bagus, deh. Oh iya, selamat, ya! Aku mau ke temen-temen yang lain." Numai menepuk pundak Suguru kemudian pergi setelah direspon dengan anggukkan.

Suguru mau tidak mau menghampiri Kuroo yang masih di sana.

"Oh, ini dia yang punya hajatan dateng." goda Kuroo.

"Woah! Dwaishou, rwendangnya wenak! Wempwuk bangwet." ucap Bokuto sambil mengunyah.

"Ke sini mau ngucapin terima kasih?" Kuroo menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Dengan berat hati. Iya. Tapi awas saja nanti akan kubalas perbuatanmu tadi! Hampir saja kamu menggagalkan pernikahanku."

"Sama-sama."

Suguru menghela napasnya, "Ya sudah, nikmati acaranya. Awas saja kalau membuat kekacauan lagi!"

"Enggak janji."

"Hah?"

* * *

Kuroo sekarang berada di panggung kecil. Berdiri di belakang _microphone_.

"Selamat siang semuanya! Saya akan persembahkan lagu untuk sang mempelai pria!"

Semua bersorak bertepuk tangan, bahkan Mika yang kini di samping Suguru.

Kecuali Suguru. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan umpatan.

 _Kali ini apa lagi, sialan!_ batin Suguru.

"Musik!" Kuroo memberi aba-aba.

Sebenarnya ini hajatan siapa, sih?


End file.
